


Cat Nap

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [53]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong Tobirama is left with a permanent tail but that isn't the only thing that's changed, just the least embarrassing one. He's learning to own his new habits though.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	Cat Nap

The tail wasn’t actually all that bad. After several months of research Tobirama had concluded that it was permanent now but while having all of his clothing altered to make room for this new appendage was annoying he thanked his lucky stars that at least it hadn’t been the ears he got stuck with. If he paid attention he could control what the tail was doing but there had been no hiding his emotions with those bloody ears on top of his head, twitching about independently of his wishes to broadcast his thoughts to all and sundry.

What actually annoyed him about this permanent experiment gone wrong was the new predilection for cuddling. The gods were laughing at him surely. Never in his life had Tobirama felt much of a need for physical affection yet now he found it difficult to concentrate at times as he watched Hashirama's hands trace shapes in the air while he talked, imagining how nice it would feel to have those elegant fingers scritching him behind the ears.

He was barely aware of the silence that had fallen around the room while he was busy tracking the movement of those hands like a predator watching prey, entirely concentrated on keeping his bottom glued to the seat he’d chosen. It was more difficult than it should have been. So difficult that he barely lasted ten minutes before instinct grabbed the reins and fairly dragged him out of his chair to carefully toe his way across the room. He stopped at the edge of the sofa and looked away like that might in any way hide his intentions, doing his best to ignore the scoff from his favorite armchair. He just knew Madara had taken that chair to spite him when the man came for a visit.

No one spoke as he slid down on to the sofa, still not looking at anyone, but when he scooted over to press himself up against Hashirama's side he felt heat rising in his cheeks at the same time as he heard Madara heave a deep sigh.

“Right, I’m leaving if this bullshit is going to start again,” he declared.

“Nothing at all out of the ordinary is happening,” Tobirama insisted even as he leaned deeper in to his brother’s side. Hints were the best he could do but Hashirama had always taken the bait just a little too easily.

In an instant Hashirama was cooing and pulling him in for a hug that had him melting down across the man’s lap like the great white cat his new tail made him look like. Tobirama purred quietly under the sensation of a massive hand stroking his hair, happy yet again that he’d been able to remove the ears so they weren’t in the way, hiding his face in the curl of one arm to have his brother’s attention all to himself again.

“You’re not mad he stormed off like that?” he asked as the front door opened and slammed closed again.

“Oh Madara does what he wants.” Hashirama shrugged and continued petting softly. “He’ll calm down and we’ll talk later.” He cooed again when Tobirama snuggled up against his belly.

“He should know better than to think I would be anything but comfortable in my own home. This is _my_ territory. If he doesn’t want to see me happy then he shouldn’t come looking for you here.”

Although he could admit that perhaps he was a bit too comfortable. Tobirama curled and shifted a little more until only his torso was resting across his brother’s lap, the rest of him curled in to the end of the couch. If Hashirama ever realized just how much he actually enjoyed their cuddling he would absolutely die of mortification; it was much safer to be in a position where he could hide his face from sight at a moment’s notice. He was glad that he’d done so a moment later.

“You are so cute when you’re like this, do you know that? I love you so much Tobi. You’re such a good boy!” Hashirama buried both hands in his hair and continued murmuring praise while Tobirama prayed that his ears weren’t as red as it felt like they were. His entire head was burning.

No one but this man would ever dare to call him such things but those words from anyone else would not have had even half the effect they just did. Unable to form words, Tobirama lifted his tail like a third arm and used it to softly brush against his brother’s cheek. It was all he could do at the moment to show how much that meant to him without showing exactly what effect it’d had. Hashirama immediately began blathering on about how cute the tail was and his fingers rerouted to play with the appendage instead.

At some point, Tobirama realized, he should really point out how sensitive the tail was. But not right now. Right now he was melting in to a small puddle of lazy satisfaction, pleased to have the attention of his most precious person all to himself for what promised to be a wonderfully lazy afternoon.


End file.
